The popular bean bag game and washer toss are both foldable toss game assemblies for tossing an object into a target area. By arranging the locations and the shapes of the target areas, the player can toss the object into the target areas.
For bean bag game, the assembly is usually a three-dimensional structure with a slanted surface made of a wood board. The slanted surface includes a plurality of target holes of different shapes and at different locations. The slant surface can be decorated with different patterns, logos, showing scores, and so on. The player must toss the objects with shape matching the shape of target holes into the match target holes.
The bean bag game has used on one side of surface for toss target areas. By repeatedly tossing the objects into the familiar target holes, the players can be easily bored by the repetition. In addition, because the assembly must be able to endure the impact of the tossed object to avoid tipping over or shifting, the assembly is usually made of wood to increase the weight and in a three-dimensional structure, rendering the assembly inconvenient for carrying and storage.